I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy
by cannibalkerry
Summary: He's willing to step on almost anyone to get to the top. He'll do just about anything to get what he wants. Hermione Granger doesn't care but she sure as hell will once he's through with her. DM&HG pairing. Rated PG13, R&R.
1. Prologue

I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy --

-Bruised Angel --

Summary -- He's willing to step on almost anyone to get to the top. He'll do just about anything to get what he wants. Hermione Granger doesn't care but she sure as hell will once he's through with her. DM&HG pairing. Rated PG13, R&R.

Disclaimer -- HP series and characters belong to JK Rowling.

About -- The reason for this fic? Simply is that there are no 'evil fannon Dracos' out there. I understand he's OOC and all that with the liking Hermione Granger deal (well, of course he won't admit that he does even to himself), other than that I'll try and keep it as Malfoy as possible.

Pairing -- Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione.. poor Hermione..

Rating -- PG13 for profanity and minor sexual conversation or scenes.

-

Prologue

"This one's on me, Malfoy." the dark haired Ravenclaw seated across the table reassured as he took a long sip from his non-alcoholic beverage.

Forcing his lips to suppress a smirk, the blonde replied, "If you say so."

Quickly scanning for watchful eyes around the restaurant, the pale teen withdrew a flask from his robe and poured a slight amount of it's contents into his drink. Again, Draco suppressed a grin as the boy across from him watched with curious eyes. Draco thrust the, what a appeared to be, whisky flask into the face of the curious pair of blue eyes and gave the contents and taunting shake.

"We ARE under aged are we not?" the teen asked him, raising a heavy dark eyebrow.

Draco flashed him an impatient look and he finally accepted, allowing the Slytherin to pour some of it's liquid into his own drink. Draco watched as the boy hesitated before taking a cautious sip from the cup.

"Oh, and uh, congrats on making Head Boy and all that." Draco congratulated rather dully after a few minutes passed in silence.

The boy's face formed itself to a look of utter disgust as he flashed a queer look from his spiked drink to Draco. "What's in this?"

Casually combing his fingers through his slicked hair, Draco glanced at his watch not for the first time that afternoon. "Terribly sorry, but I've got to run. See you at school." he lied before rising from his seat and heading to the door just moments before the sickly colored boy keeled over and spat up a small amount of blood.

Before Draco Malfoy left the restaurant that fine afternoon he heard the screams of near by people as the lifeless body of Hogwart's Ex Head Boy hit the floor with a thud. Once at home, it was safe to smirk.

--

Apologize for the short and disappointing prologue. Review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter ASAP!


	2. Hogwart's New Head Boy

****

I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy --

-Bruised Angel --

-

****

Chapter One -- Hogwart's New Head Boy

Draco Malfoy woke to a bright early start Monday morning, the last morning he would be awaking at home in a long time. That is, of course, for it was the first of September, and in other words, that meant the first day of school. Draco was more than ready for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he was sure he would make it a pleasant one.

After getting ready, Draco entered the dining room after stumbling once or twice down a few staircases, to find his mother and father already up and about without him as expected. Narcissa Malfoy was shooing a rather formal looking barn owl out the window looking annoyed and irritated. After giving a flustered hoot, the owl finally flew from the window sill, the window slamming shut rudely behind him as he did so.

He approached the dinner table to find a discarded envelope and neatly unfolded sheet of parchment laying before his father, both in which were addressed to Draco Malfoy.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy." Lucious Malfoy muttered before pushing the letter aside and pulling out a fresh issue of the Daily Prophet.

Draco couldn't help but grin feeling half satisfied with himself. The word "congratulations" was not one used often by the great Lucious Malfoy. Checking his nails quickly Draco replied, "Yes, not much of a surprise though I will admit." he yawned, taking the letter and scanning through it quickly. "I could have done without the short notice though." Draco finished, shaking the crumpled envelope to find a shinny new Head Boy badge. He was happy to find that the letter did not mention anything about the 'Old' Hogwarts Head Boy.

"Well done!" his mother gushed, giving her son a proud hug and a huge wet kiss on the cheek.

Draco struggled against Narcissa's tight grip before breaking away and wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes, indeed. I suppose I should go get my things and leave for the train station soon." he informed turning to leave, not before glancing at his father's copy of the Daily Prophet, noticing the front page header which read 'Seventeen Year Old, Hogwarts Student Terry Boot, Discovered Dead."

-

Draco arrived early at Platform 9¾ as he usually did and was welcomed into a compartment at once by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode and a couple other Slytherins. Blaise Zabini was the first to congratulate him on becoming Head Boy after he caught a glimpse at Draco's new badge. Draco accepted of course, not bothering to act modest about it.

It wasn't long after the train began to move did Pansy Parkinson skip into their compartment excitedly. Everyone seated in the compartment gave an over exaggerated groan and left hurriedly one by one, leaving Draco behind with the irritating girl. Not making contact with Pansy, he decided it best to look the other way and pretend he didn't notice her in hopes of her leaving.

"Draco, did you hear? Terry Boot isn't head boy anymore because he was murdered! They say he's been poisoned!" Pansy informed bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. Draco groaned, she was always like this about fresh news, rumours or gossip.

"Gee, that's horrible." he drawled rather sarcastically, pretending to take interest in an escaped chocolate frog who was determinedly hoping away from a near sweet trolley.

"Well, I guess you know what _that_ means." she continued, taking a seat next to him in the empty compartment.

"No, no I don't." Draco replied with a heaving sigh, resting his chin on his palm.

She smiled dangerously, "It means you were second pick." Pansy teased.

For the first time since she had entered the compartment, Draco whipped his head in her direction so that he was looking directly at her. "It's not exactly my fault if the "Head Master" gets off on Boot's father kissing his ass all the time now is it?!" he spat in his defence, allowing Pansy to flash him a "Merlin who shit in your coffee this morning?" expression before he to stood up and left the compartment.

Draco was more glad than anything that he wouldn't have to be sharing a common room with Parkinson this year. Then again, who would he be sharing a common room with? At that moment the train drove over a fault in the track causing Draco to stumble forward through the cars. Then, SLAM! Draco took a couple steps backward, shaking his head in attempts to rid of the dizzy spell from his head colliding with a compartment door. Hopefully no one had seen...

A terrible squeak rang out as the compartment door before him rolled open, there standing in front of him was none than Potter. "Malfoy?" he questioned in alarm, suddenly looking angered.

"Potter." he replied in a more calm tone. Sure he hated him more than anything but he wasn't going to lose his cool in front of the Gryffindor over nothing. Then again, there was something, he despised everything about Potter and things between them had been more darker than ever the past year since he landed his father in Azkaban. On the other hand, being the powerful man he was, his father always had a way of striking back.

"What do _you _want?" the raven haired boy spat rather rudely.

Draco narrowed his cold stone grey eyes dangerously and replied, "Nothing at all. I was taking a walk."

"That "knock" on the door was you, was it not?" a red haired boy piped up with a snort from in the compartment.

"I don't believe so." he told the Weasley with a threatening look over Potter's shoulder.

The Weasley rose from his seat, gripping his wand tightly. "Then allow me to show you the way out."

Draco flashed a famous smirk. "How on earth were you able to AFFORD such manors?" he asked, exaggerated the obvious insinuation. He noticed a vein pulse in the freckled boy's forehead. "But, I do believe I know my way out." he informed.

"Living hell!" Potter exclaimed as if in a terrible manner of shock before Draco could turn to leave. "Your not Head Boy are you?!" he finished, obviously noticing Draco's badge.

"Sorry if it scares you but yes, as a matter of fact, I _am_." the blonde admitted with a smug look.

There was a short pause before Harry could find words and blurted, "Why on earth would we be scared of _you_?"

Draco gave him an evil grin. "Many reasons." he answered. The Gryffindor before him rolled his emerald eyes in disbelief. Draco felt his fists tighten, he had half a mind to roll his sleeve and flash them the mark on his arm that made him the impressive and threatening boy he was. But that would give away his position as Head Boy, not to mention being a student at Hogwarts. A lot had changed over the summer, Draco was without a doubt the youngest Death Eater Voldemort ever had. That of course didn't mean he wasn't half as impressive as his father was for that matter.

"I'm sure." a familiar female voice spoke up from inside the compartment. A slender figured brunette emerged into view, taking a stand beside her friends.

Draco fought hard to keep his jaw from dropping in awe, this was indeed NOT the Granger he remembered leaving behind in sixth year. Indeed, _a lot _had changed over the summer... Where was the bushy hair? Since when did she have...curves? Where did that bust come from? But there was something on her chest that caught his attention, a sparkling badge. Pretending as if he wasn't gawking at her but simply checking out her Head Girl badge he replied, "Well this should be an interesting year."

--

SUREEE will be ;) sorry for the short chapter. Review for an update and lemme know what ya think should happen ;; .. i'm going out of town for about three days so i'll say sorry about the late update in advance


End file.
